Antes do Pôr do Sol
by Mah Potter
Summary: O feitiço o instigava a matá-la, mas seu Coração Não queria isso... Quem vencerá? Short RH. Leiam e Comentem, ok?


**Notas sobre a Fic:**_ Essa é uma Short R/H, a primeira fic desse shipper em particular que eu faço então tenham um pouco de paciência; segundo, pode parecer meio confuso, mas eu coloquei a data para ficar mais simples e presetem atenção nela. Ficou uma mescla de passado, presente e futuro, bem chatinha, acho, mas que ficou meio simpática, confusa, sei lá... Leiam, por favor!!! _: )

**Antes do Pôr-do-Sol**

_14 de Agosto de 1998, 15 horas e 27 minutos, Galpão Abandonado no Norte de Londres_

Ele se movia silenciosamente, sem fazer barulho, como fora treinado para fazer. O galpão estava abandonado, quieto, somente o vento batendo na janela. Afora isso, _nada_ mais _parecia_ se mover. Parou, preocupado, se apoiando na parede, a varinha a postos na mão. Aquele silêncio o preocupava. O informante garantira que ali era um ponto de encontro de alguns comensais e possivelmente teria algum ali mesmo àquela hora, ao dia.

_- De dia é menos suspeito, eles preferem se reunir assim_ - o informante lhe dissera, com sua voz fria e seca de sempre, e ele apenas pudera lhe encarar sem ter nada a dizer. O que fazer? O informante, por mais que não se gostassem, já dera provas de sua lealdade. Não, tinha que confiar. Rony Weasley tinha mais que razões para confiar no cara que já lhe salvara a vida e que já tivera, por sua vez, sua vida salva.

Uma porta bateu ao longe e Rony teve um sobressalto, em direção à porta por onde entrara. Aquele era um quarto sem saída; ouviu distintamente vozes ao longe e, animado, pensando que finalmente teria uma missão de verdade para a Ordem da Fênix, começou a andar até a porta, a varinha na mão soltando pequenas faíscas. No fundo de sua cabeça ia se lembrando de cada feitiço que sabia, e mais que tudo _dela_... Queria acabar isso para tornar a vê-la... _"Eu volto_", dissera, após lhe beijar a têmpora, ainda naquela manhã...

A porta para sair do quarto estava fechada. Franziu a testa: não se lembrava de sequer ter tocado nela. Entretanto, quando encostou na maçaneta, uma luz se acendeu no quarto até então escuro.

- Já vai embora, Weasley? - ele conhecia aquela voz, embora não a ouvisse há dois anos. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ele se virou com um rodopio na capa, a boca já aberta a meio caminho de um feitiço, quando um jato de luz amarela o acertou em cheio na barriga, fazendo-a cair. Ela riu; respirando fundo, Rony se ergueu.

- _Impedimenta!_ - falou, agitado, ao que ela apenas soltou uma risada.

- _Protego_! - gritou ela, errando por poucos centímetros.

- _Immobilus!_ - falou, apontando desajeitado, ao que novamente ela desviou. E assim se seguiriam mais cinco minutos de duelo.

- Você está me cansando - ela afirmou, irritada. Ele ia soltar outro feitiço quando a porta atrás de si abriu e antes de qualquer reação sua um feitiço o imobilizou.

- Muito bem, Bella - Lúcio Malfoy falou, olhando para o corpo parado dele, onde apenas os olhos se moviam. - Vamos levá-lo ao Lord?

Bellatrix sorriu daquele seu jeito demoníaco, que a tornava mortalmente bela.

- Por que não um pouquinho de diversão antes?

O outro Comensal ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bella, isso pode... O Lord o quer vivo...

- Ah, não, não vou matar esse aí. Entregarei-o ao Lord das Trevas - daqui a pouco. Antes... Quero vê-lo sofrer.

Malfoy franziu a testa, sem responder, e ligeiramente nervoso, observou a se agachar e murmurar algo no ouvido do rapaz. Teve um breve vislumbre dos olhos arregalados e horrorizados de Rony - ao que sorriu cruelmente - antes de Bellatrix apontar-lhe a varinha e murmurar "_Imperio"_. Num segundo, o ruivo já estava de pé, seus olhos fora de foco. Outro segundo depois, ele já aparatara.

- O que você fez? - Lúcio perguntou, alarmado.

- Apenas mandei um presente à noiva dele...

* * *

_14 de Agosto de 1998, 10 horas e 32 minutos, Sala de Planejamento da Ordem da Fênix, Grimmauld Place_

Ela roía as unhas com pressa, encarando-o, em sua mente imaginando tudo que gostaria de dizer, tentando encontrar palavras para expressar aquilo que seu instinto dizia - _Não deixe ele ir!_ -, ainda que fosse contra tudo que não houvesse razão lógica... E, engraçado, o amava tanto, mas para isso não havia base científica...

- Nunca te vi roendo unhas - Rony falou, com um sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos. Hermione retirou a mão da boca, e, em vez das unhas, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Só faço isso quando estou nervosa - ela respondeu, trêmula. Ele se aproximou e Hermione sentiu uma corrente de eletrecidade percorrer seu corpo.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, colocando sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a sorrir melancolicamente.

- Olhe nos meus olhos... _Está tudo bem comigo_? - ela perguntou, em resposta.

- O que foi?

- Ah, Rony... Não... - suspirou, a sua parte lógica mais uma vez levando a melhor sobre ela. - Tenha cuidado, ok?

A expressão dele endureceu.

- Outra vez... Eu sei me cuidar, Hermione! - disse, numa voz subitamente seca. Hermione fitou o noivo por alguns segundos infinitos, então, com um meio sorriso, levantou-se na ponta do pé (ele tinha sete centímetros a mais que ela) e lhe beijou calmamente, colocando suas mãos em torno de seu pescoço. Se Rony estava surpreso por isso ela jamais soube.

O Sorriso dele agora chegava aos olhos.

- _Eu volto_ - afirmou, agora dando-lhe um beijo na têmpora.

- Eu sei, Rony, eu sei.

A porta se abriu e Harry Potter entrou. Ele pareceu nervoso ao fitá-los de mãos dadas.

- Hum, desculpe... - murmurou, fazendo menção de fechar a porta. Rony riu.

- Não, tudo bem, Harry, eu já estava de saída.

O amigo sorriu.

- Boa sorte - desejou, quando Rony passou. Com uma última olhada para Hermione, o ruivo fechou a porta atrás de si. Hermione caiu na cadeira.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione - Harry disse. - Rony não vai te deixar tão fácil assim - brincou, abraçando-a. Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Assim espero...

* * *

_14 de Agosto de 1998, 18 horas e 59 minutos, Quarto Andar do Hospital St. Mungus_

Rony encarava, desolado, as paredes brancas, reeprendendo-se mentalmente. _Idiota_. _Tolo. Como pudera acreditar que era capaz? Em seu egoísmo e cobiça machucara quem mais amava! Se algo acontecesse a ela_...

- Não vai acontecer nada - Gina disse, rispidamente, como se lesse seu pensamento. Harry estava a seu lado, o braço passado pela cintura da namorada, que fitava Rony com amor apesar da voz dura. - E _Não_ foi sua culpa!

- Claro que foi! Se eu não achasse que podia fazer isso sozinho...

- Não seja tolo, pelo amor de Deus! Foi aquela maldita Lestrange, _Não você!_

- Ah, Gina... - ele não respondeu, enfiando a cara entre suas mãos. Gina trocou um breve olhar com o namorado antes de se separar deste e ir até o irmão, abraçando-o com carinho.

- Rony... Não há pessoa no mundo que ame Hermione mais que você e se aquilo aconteceu foi por causa de um feitiço e não...

- Foi o _meu feitiço_, Gina, o meu! - gritou, ao que vários retratos de Curandeiros brigaram.

- Gina tem razão, cara - Harry falou numa voz baixa. - Não foi sua culpa e gritar não vai fazer muita diferença.

Rony mexeu a cabeça. Eles não entendiam; não podiam entender. Para eles estava tudo bem, estavam juntos, protegidos, e qualquer coisa que acontecesse não seria por culpa de um dos dois. Não, somente ele era burro demais...

A porta se abriu e uma Curandeira apareceu.

- Os senhores estão acompanhando a Srta. Granger? Tenho algo para lhes dizer.

* * *

_14 de Agosto de 1998, 15 horas e 30 minutos, Um Apartamento no Centro de Londres_

Ajeitou as flores, se perguntando se as tulipas azuis teriam ficado melhores que as amarelas. Acabara de se decidir por uma mescla das duas quando sua mão fez um gesto trêmulo, involuntário e bateu no vaso fazendo-o cair pela janela e se espatifar no chão. Suspirou; era a terceira vez que isso acontecia e sabia a razão. Preocupada. Ela estava muito preocupada com tudo que acontecia. Olhou para o relógio. Como gostaria que ele estivesse de volta e os dois pudessem estar apenas conversando agora, tomando um chá como ele sempre fazia quando **havia **um problema...

Ouviu o nítido som de alguém aparatando e se pôs em alerta. Acostumada há dois anos **a **desconfiar de qualquer coisa suspeita nesses tempos de Guerra, ela se virou, a varinha já na mão. Relaxou ao vê-lo. Rony.

- Ah, Rony, eu estava tão preocupada! - e correu para abraçá-lo; ele simplesmente continuou parado. Olhos vidrados, encarando-a sem emoção. - O que foi?

- Você não sabe? - ele perguntou, sua voz seca. Ela recuou.

- Rony... - chamou com urgência, a compreensão preenchendo cada espaço do seu cérebro, ainda que tentasse negar, encontrar uma saída. - Você _pode_ vencer, vamos acorde...

- Com medo? - a voz dele era fria demais, arrepiando seu corpo e ela estremeceu violentamente quando Rony deu um passo para frente, segurando seu braço com força.

_Medo?_ Não tinha medo _dele_, mas de nunca mais ver o _verdadeiro_ Rony de volta... _Por favor, Rony, por favor_...

- Você sabe o que te espera? - ela desejou que ele parasse de provocar. Desejou que Rony saísse dessa maldição. Desejou sumir e se perguntou porque não aparatava.

- Sei - falou, a voz trêmula.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- _Crucio_ - e seu coração explodiu na hora que a viu se abaixar e se contorcer no chão. _Por Merlin, **O que estava fazendo???

* * *

**_

_16 de Março de 1997, 9 horas e 28 minutos, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts_

- Eu ainda não acredito - Gina declarou, assombrada, embora fosse a quinta vez que falasse isso. - Deve ter sido transfusão de cérebro, porque meu irmão não teria sensibilidade suficiente para te convidar para um encontro.

- Não é _um encontro_ - Hermione replicou, um tanto corada, não parando de olhar em direção a porta do Salão Principal. - Só vamos sair _oficialmente_, eu e ele...

- Sei - Gina sorriu marotamente.

- Aliás, isso serve como desculpa para você ficar com o Harry, não serve?

- Não mude de assunto, Mione - a ruiva disse, embora agora ela estivesse ruborizada. - Olhe, ele vem aí... Não esqueça de me contar tudo depois, ok? Ah, bom, tudo não... Eu sou um tanto _criança_, sabe? - acrescentou, rindo, quando Harry e Rony se sentaram, de frente às garotas.

- Você, criança? - Harry perguntou, olhando confuso para ela. Gina abaixou os olhos, sem responder. - Nervosa? - ele acrescentou, para Hermione, que lançou um olhar para Rony antes de responder.

- Por que estaria? - perguntou, na hora que deixou uma colher cair. Rony sorriu levemente. Parecia mais nervoso do que antes de uma partida de quadribol. Harry e Gina riram.

- Acho melhor comer algo, Rony - Gina declarou, enchendo seu prato de salsichas. - Vai precisar de energia... - acrescentou, para Hermione, que revirou os olhos.

- Ah... - ela disse, após alguns minutos em silêncio. O prato de Rony estava intocável e ele encarava suas próprias mãos. - Vamos?

- É, vamos... Ah, Hermione... - chamou, quando ela se levantara, as vestes novas que ganhara _dele_ brilhando, dando efeito a seu corpo. - Você está linda... - disse, como se falasse para si mesmo. Hermione corou, sem responder.

- Vocês não vão? - Rony perguntou, como se despertasse.

- Nós? - Harry trocou um olhar com Gina antes de responder. - Não, ficamos por aqui. - E, como Rony franziu a testa, Gina acrescentou.

- Relaxe, maninho. _Curta seu encontro...

* * *

_

_14 de Agosto de 1998, 15 horas e 33 minutos, um Apartamento no Centro de Londres_

Lentamente ele foi compreendendo o que acontecia. A razão ia voltando e com ela a dor. Estava machucando-a, ela gritava... mas não conseguia evitar. Algo o compelia a fazer isso. Gritava junto com ela porque sentia sua dor; Hermione não acreditava que _ele _estava ferindo-a. Ele também não acreditava. Ouviu-a suspirar e gemer, machucada no chão e sentiu vontade de ir até lá e ajudá-la, suplicar por perdão... E não conseguiu fazer isso. Uma voz gritava em sua cabeça. _De novo_. Mais e mais até ela morrer. A voz mandava que ele a fizesse sofrer até matá-la...

Levantou a varinha.

- _Crucio_. - E, no instante que ela tornou a gemer, soltou um grito. Com urgência se ajoelhou ao seu lado e Hermione parou de gemer quando ele cessou o feitiço. - Me desculpe... - pediu, vendo-a soltar um último suspirou e deixar sua cabeça pender para o lado. Olhou desesperado, procurando uma saída e bateu os olhos na lareira, os olhos cegados pelas lágrimas de dor e raiva. Com um feitiço acendeu a lareira e jogou o Pó-de-Flú, tentando chamar alguém, qualquer coisa, qualquer ajuda... Não suportaria vê-la morrer...

O tempo passavamas ninguém aparecia... Ouviu passos distantes e gritou. Qualquer um, _por favor_... _Ela vai morrer!_

- O que foi? - ouviu alguém perguntando e não teve hesitação ao dizer:

- Eu preciso de um Curandeiro agora! Tenho uma pessoa ferida.

* * *

_14 de Agosto de 1998, 19 horas e 1 minuto, Hospital St. Mungus, Quarto Andar_

- A situação da Srta. Granger esteve muito grave - a Curandeira informou, olhando para cada um deles. Harry tinha a mão entrelaçada com a da namorada, em expectativa, e Rony simplesmente parecia entorpecido, os olhos vermelhos, já secos de lágrimas. - Ela parece estar sofrendo preocupações sérias, estresse, e por pouco não teria ficado em estado de choque. Foram três Maldições - Rony desviou o olhar, seu coração pulsando rapidamente. -, mas ela ficará bem - e seu coração relaxou. - Um pouco mais de Poção para Fortalecer e poderá sair. Entretanto, eu recomendaria que ela ficasse mais algumas horas aqui e que, quando saia, tenha o máximo de Vigilância. Os Comensais da Morte costumam retornar para acabar aquilo que começam. - Ela olhou para Rony com um sorriso amistoso. - Sem dúvida o Senhor foi muito corajoso para enfrentá-lo, Sr. Weasley.

Ele mordeu os lábios.

- Posso vê-la agora?

- Sim, uma pessoa somente pode entrar, entretanto tenha paciência, ela não pode ter nenhum choque forte...

Rony fez que "sim" com a cabeça. A curandeira entrou na sala, dando idéia que ele poderia segui-la. O ruivo encarou Harry e Gina como se procurasse ajuda.

- Vai lá - Harry falou, assentindo com a cabeça. - E não se culpe, você ouviu o que a enfermeira disse. _Você salvou a vida dela_.

Ele mexeu a cabeça, como se não acreditasse nisso.

A enfermaria estava quase vazia. Dois ou três leitos estavam ocupadosmas nenhum desses o preocupava. Queria apenas _ela_. Hermione; a sua e única noiva.

Ela estava lá, a cabeça apoiada num travesseiro, os olhos fechados, os cabelos - menos volumosos agora - espalhados a sua volta, a respiração lenta...

- Mione... - falou, baixinho, acariciando-lhe a testa. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Olá... Você voltou - acrescentou, pensativa, tentando se sentar. Ele a impediu.

- Sem esforço ou a Curandeira vai me expulsar. - Estremeceu e se abaixou, para lhe falar ao pé do ouvido. - Desculpa...

- Não foi sua culpa - Hermione replicou, bocejando. - Eu apenas agradeço por você ter voltado...

Ele sorriu, beijando-lhe a fronte, a face, até chegar aos lábios. Uma súbita tossida o lembrou de onde e porquê estava e ele se separou.

- Há uma coisa que eu nunca te disse... - ela começou, olhando-o nos olhos. Os últimos raios de sol iam lentamente deixando o quarto, agora refulgindo nos cabelos ruivos, fazendo-os brilharem alaranjados. - Eu _te amo_...

* * *

_16 de Março de 1997, 18 horas e 29 minutos, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, Alguma Torre_

Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas mas Rony não se lembrava de quando tivera coragem para fazer isso. Também não sabia como fora que conseguira se declarar e beijá-la. E muito menos o que fazer agora. Deveria fazer igual aqueles filmes trouxas que Gina gostava de assistir e se derreter em paparicos e ficar _feliz para sempre_? Ou deveria fazer como em certos livros e se ajoelhar a seu pé, pedí-la em namoro e ficar entre beijos e beijos? Se sentia um tolo completo.

- Nós não devíamos estar aqui... - ela comentou, com descaso, como se não se importasse com as regras ao menos uma vez na vida. Ele não respondeu. Estava nervoso demais. - Você está com medo?

- Do quê?

- Não sei... Do que pode acontecer agora...

- Eu estou me sentindo um idiota - admitiu, ao que ela se virou para ele.

- Foi uma declaração linda - falou, se aproximando lentamente. - Eu amei cada palavra que você disse.

- Não foi nem metade do que você merece - disse, levantando a mão para acariciar sua face. Era o Pôr-do-Sol; daquela torre era possível vê-lo sumindo em uma das montanhas, dando um efeito anormal sob as nuvens cinzas. - Eu sei que é muito cedo para dizer, mas...

Não completou a frase; ela estava perto demais - _demais mesmo - _e ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação, encostando seus lábios aos dela, a imaginação fluindo.

- _Eu te amo_...

E o Sol ainda se punha no horizonte.

* * *

**Notas finais: **Essa fic eh dedicada a minha maninha, pq eh a primeira idéia que ela curte e a Srta. Stewart, dico, Patty, pq ela betou e me deu força enquanto me dizia "volte a escrever aquela T/L!"; aliás, por ela eu coloquei cenas H/G... Dois, obrigada a quem ler e um comentário faria uma autora singela muito feliz; e, três, O natal já passou, mas _Feliz Natal e Um Próspero Ano novo!_


End file.
